


Rape of the Kunoichi

by NullWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mind Break, kunoichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullWriter/pseuds/NullWriter
Summary: The kunoichi Usada of the Gi clan is alone as she meditates in the forest, or so she thinks...My part in an art trade with Nightglare - http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/nightglare/profile !





	Rape of the Kunoichi

The first whisper that unsettled Usada was in the wind. She was alone, deep in the forest, at an ancient, abandoned shrine. The wooden shrine was rotted through in places, its walls letting in the moaning air and roof open to the rain. 23 years old, Usada was a rising star of the Gi clan of ninja. Her skills as a kunoichi were second to none among her cohort, and even the masters of the clan acknowledged that, in time, she would raise the practice of the shadow arts to new and amazing heights.  
  
She had come to meditate in this forgotten place. As Usada grew older, the responsibilities and duties placed on her grew and grew. Assassinations, spying, sabotage, all manner of dark deeds had been put into her hands, and she had done what was necessary, without pity or cruelty. Several great lords had died of seemingly natural causes, Usada having gone totally unnoticed and unsuspected. Castles thought impregnable were like open books to Usada.  
  
Her beauty, too, was acknowledged as being of surpassing quality. Her black hair, untied, ran down her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her figure was lithe and toned, her breasts pert but not over-large. In her short, clinging tunic, the breeze cut through the material, showing her ass, bare except for a thin thong riding between her cheeks. Her training meant she didn't shiver, but there was something in the air tonight, something that gave her goosebumps.  
  
It was that sensation that saved her life. Before she could think, she was diving out of the way, and the pillow she'd been seated on was filled with knives. Her sword flashed out, and three more of the flying daggers rang like bells and fell to the floor. Standing above Usada, gazing at her with the full moon behind her, was Usada's younger sister, Umeko. Between her fingers she held more of the diamond-shaped throwing knives.  
  
“What are you doing?!” Usada pulled down her face mask to ensure her sister knew it was her. Umeko looked on her sister with cold disdain. Her brown hair blown like a flag by the wind. Her black and red tunic showed off her legs, clad in thin fishnet stockings.  
  
Umeko responded by jumping down from the roof, throwing her weapons as she flipped over. Usada rolled, her sword up in a defensive stance. “Umeko, I'm your sister!”  
  
Umeko drew her own sword, short but deadly, and held it in front of her face. Its curve reflected the light of the solitary torch Usada had set up, and seemed to play up the darkness in Umeko's eyes. “My _sister_ ,” she sneered. “All my life I see you celebrated. All my life I live in your shadow!” Her grip tightened on the sword's hilt. “ _No more_. Tonight you die, Usada!”  
  
Usada was amazed at the hate she heard in Umeko's voice. Yes, the sisters had grown cool to one another as they grew older, but for Umeko to actually try to kill her? It was impossible!  
  
The shrine rang with the blows of the kunoichi's swords against one another. Faster than the eye, they sprang forward and back, striking their swords out. When Usada thought she had Umeko at her mercy, her sister disappeared in a flash. When Umeko thought she was about to kill her sister, the figure she struck turned out to be a shadow. The shrine, broken down and rotting, saw even more damage as holes were punched through the damp walls and the floorboards were torn up by the intensity of the battle.  
  
Neither woman knew how long the battle went. But the two stared at each other, their tunics torn, their bodies bruised and battered. Their chests heaved as they struggled to stay upright. Umeko wiped at the thin bloody cut on her cheek, smearing the red stain across her pale skin.  
  
“Why must you fight me, Umeko!” Usada cried out, loathe to kill her sister.  
  
Umeko spat a red splatter onto the ground. “Only if you're dead will the clan see me for who I am! Now, prepare yourself!” Umeko raised her sword, and rushed toward Usada.  
  
The sisters were about to strike each other when both felt a pinprick on their necks. Instantly the two froze in their places. Usada and Umeko, almost within striking range of each other, their swords out, saw the nearly-invisible needles on each other's neck. They heard clapping from above, but couldn't move their heads to see.  
  
From the roof dropped two ninja, clad head-to-toe in black. In all respects they looked like normal men, except for the fully-black eyes, that marked them as members of the demon clan. Both Umeko and Usada felt terror in their hearts. Both had battled against the demon-men, and nearly lost their lives, and both had seen the evils that the demon-men delighted in, the cruelties and horrors they left behind as calling cards of their presence. The two men clapped for the sisters.  
  
“Well done, well done,” the first said, approaching Usada. He took the sword out of her hands and twirled it around a few times.  
  
“We really enjoyed the show you girls put on for us,” the second said, juggling a few of Umeko's knives.  
  
“But we're getting ahead of ourselves,” the first said. “I'm Takeshi,” he said, flourishing Usada's sword.  
  
“I'm Yoshinobu,” the other said, throwing Umeko's knives into the wall. Takeshi snapped Usada's sword over his knee, flinging the parts out the door.  
  
“And we're here to have some fun with you!” Takeshi said, tearing at Usada's top. The kunoichi couldn't protect herself as her breasts were exposed. Umeko too had her top pulled down, showing off her larger breasts. Yoshinobu began pawing at Umeko's breasts. “They're nice, aren't they, brother?” Takeshi asked.  
  
The demon-men manhandled and kneaded at the sisters' chests, pulling and squeezing them roughly and without love. Usada wanted to weep. She had seen kunoichi rescued from the demon-men, and knew that she was going to be subjected to the most evil perversities. But with the needle paralyzing her body, there was nothing she could do to resist. She wanted to curse Umeko's madness, that had driven her to such stupidity, but knew that any words she might say would be nothing compared to what Yoshinobu would do to Umeko.  
  
Takeshi threw Usada to the ground, and Yoshinobu displayed the evil strength of the demon-men by lifting Umeko like she was a doll. Pulling down his mask, Yoshinobu showed the monstrous mouth, filled with sharp daggers of teeth, that set them apart from normal men. Out of his maw a wriggling, black tongue slithered out. It pushed between Umeko's legs, and Usada heard the tearing of her sister's fishnets.  
  
“Don't you think it's a bit boring if they're quiet?” Takeshi said, and Yoshinobu laughed. His arm whipped out, and adjusted the needles in the women's necks.  
  
“You bastard!” Usada shot out. Takeshi pinched her nipple, stiffening against her will, and twisted it.  
  
“Don't worry,” he told her, “you'll love it soon enough. Just listen to your sister!”  
  
Umeko was groaning, her body shaking as Yoshinobu pushed his tongue into her pussy. Her eyes were filled with fear, but she couldn't stop it.  
  
Usada grit her teeth, but Takeshi took her jaw in his hand and squeezed open her mouth. His tongue, thick and dripping with ichor, forced itself through her teeth. She screamed around it, but her cries were muffled as it filled her mouth. The taste was disgusting, and tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. She screamed again as she felt her panties tear. She glanced down, and saw a horrible, warty gray cock, already pushing at her pussy.  
  
Takeshi's tongue wrapped around Usada's and she screamed as he thrust himself into her. Her hymen tore apart as the demon's cock speared into her, filling her. He raped her, raped her without mercy. He slapped at her breasts, leaving bright red marks on them as his nails left slices on her skin. Her body bucked as his cock filled and emptied her. She could feel the tip batter her deepest parts, and almost felt like it was pushing her organs around.  
  
“Mmmm! Nnnggghhhuuuh!” Usada moved her eyes. She saw Umeko, straddling Yoshinobu below her, being pulled on and off his cock. Her tongue lolled out, her eyes half-lidded. Every thrust brought a wet slapping noise from both their pussies, but Usada looked on her sister with disgust. To see her sister lose so quickly to sexual assault made her feel ashamed. She wouldn't give up that easily.  
  
Trying to maintain her defenses, Usada let Takeshi have his way with her. Her skin was a criss-cross of thin red abrasions, her nipples aching from the teasing he'd given them, and her clitoris stood out of her hood like a little pink button. He pinched it between his nails, and Usada convulsed in pain and pleasure.  
  
Takeshi lifted Usada's hips, making each thrust go straight into her. Her breasts moved back and forth as he played with her like a toy. He began to speed up, jackhammering into Usada, and the kunoichi knew he was about to cum. She steeled herself, and soon she felt it. Hot, lava-like, and heavy as wet concrete, the demon's cum spilled into Usada's pussy. She let out a pained groan. Umeko, in contrast, let out a lewd cry.  
  
Takeshi dropped Usada to the floor, and his cock pulled out of her with a thick ***schlorp***. His cum boiled as it spilled out of Usada's pussy, the hole gaping from the attack it had endured. But Usada still possessed herself, and she hadn't orgasmed. I can hold out, she told herself, if I just stay strong.  
  
“Well damn, brother,” Takeshi said, putting his cock back into his pants, “I hadn't thought you'd break yours so quick. You're making me look bad!” He knelt next to Usada's head, and grabbed the needle in her neck, tweaking its position.  
  
Usada squealed like a pig as she came. Her orgasm was more powerful than any she'd ever felt in her life, her whole body engulfed in a hot tsunami of pleasure. Her pussy let out a drenching wave of arousal, mixed with Takeshi's cum. Usada tried to stop herself from smiling, and grit her teeth so hard she thought she might break her jaw, but she couldn't.  
  
“Wakey wakey,” Takeshi said, slapping Usada's cheek. After an interminable time, she came back to herself, drenched in sweat, utterly exhausted, and terrified of how much more she wanted. “We're not done just yet!”  
  
Usada and Umeko were dragged out of the shrine by their hair, their tunics stained with jizz and pussy juice. The sisters were thrown to the ground, and pulled onto their hands and knees. “You better watch close, girls!” Takeshi said, “We're only going to warn you we can do this once.”  
  
In front of them, the demon-men began to transform. Their black tunics grew hairy, their backs hunched over, their faces elongated into snouts. Before Usada's eyes, the demon-men turned into demon-hounds, black as night, with red eyes, and red cocks. She felt the tears in her eyes, even as she saw the dangling member, even bigger than Takeshi's human cock.  
  
“I'll break… you'll break me!” she screamed. “Please no!” The Takeshi-hound circled around her, and soon her back was covered by his warm bulk. “That's the point, bitch!” the Takeshi-hound said in her ear, and speared his cock into her still-open tunnel.  
  
“Nnggghhhhooooo!” Usada screamed. Her body orgasmed again. With every thrust of that bestial cock, Usada felt another orgasm erupt in her. It's the needle, she thought, her mind drifting away from the pounding her body was taking. She could feel the tip of the dog-cock push into her cervix, and try to batter open the entrance to her womb.  
  
She looked over to Umeko, and saw her sister begging Yoshinobu to keep going, to give her puppies. It's not her fault, Usada thought. It wasn't because Umeko or Usada enjoyed this that they were being engulfed in pleasure, it was the demon-men's evil techniques.  
  
The Takeshi-hound, huge and evil, hung his head over her shoulder, and panted in her hear. He thrust himself deeper and harder into Usada. His claws scratched at her legs, leaving more marks that she had been used. Usada wondered, even if she escaped, how would she look anyone in her clan in the eyes after this? A demon-dog was raping her, and her body had betrayed her in enjoying it.  
  
Usada felt the knot begin to grow, making each thrust more painful and powerful, popping into her and out of her. Her eyes began to roll up, and soon the knot was totally tied into her. With one last thrust, the tip of the dog-dick pushed into her weakened cervix, and into Usada's womb. That was when the Takeshi-hound began to cum. Even more than the human form, the lava spilled directly into Usada's belly. If she thought the orgasm before was powerful, she knew what a powerful one was now.  
  
When she awoke, her cheek was pressed against the grass, her tongue hanging out and drooling. Her womb felt distended and heavy, her pussy nearly broken from the knot in it. She saw Umeko, babbling incoherently about how much she loved her new master. Usada heard the words, and knew in her stomach she wanted to say them as well. But she knew this was all a trick, all an evil temptation.  
  
So when she saw the needles on the ground, she didn't recognize them at first. It took a moment for her to realize it. She had loved it. She hadn't fallen to the demon-man, but the demon-hound was what she wanted. She smiled as she began crying in joy. “More… more! I want more!” she begged her new master. She had been introduced to a new life, a life of pleasure, and she wanted it.  
  
She wanted it more than anything in her life.  
  
And she would get it.


End file.
